


Shower

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "You know I love you very much?"





	Shower

“Anomaly, keella,” Aayla says, her voice sweet and warm as uj’ayl, her fingers brushing his cheek.

“Mm?” He nuzzles her hand before burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in as he relaxes.

She smiles and pets his shoulder fondly. “You know I love you very much, don’t you?” 

“Mm.” Of course he does, she makes sure he knows, with every word or action, he knows she loves him, and he loves her just as fiercely.

Aayla kisses his forehead, taking his face in her hands to make him look her in the eyes. “You’ve been working on your ship all afternoon, in the middle of the summer, and while I do love you very much, you smell like sweat and engine grease, and I need you to take a shower before you hug me.” She kisses his nose when he laughs, and then yelps when he lifts her into his arms.

“Fine, but only if you shower with me.”


End file.
